


Vincent, your Order's Up!!

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri works in a coffee shop and he loves his regulars, might even have feeling for one of them.Turns out though, the guys name is not Vincent.





	Vincent, your Order's Up!!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 296 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I did 1 hour Ficlits for the entire weekend. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. 
> 
> The fourth of the second batch. A coffee shop AU, I never write coffee shop AU's but for this fic I did, and I loved it. So I hope you love it too. :}  
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Without fail the local coffee shop finds itself crowded with people wanting their shot of caffeine before running of to work, or school, or sometimes god knows for what, all demanding a fast handling of their sometimes over the top order. And Yuuri both loves and hates it.  
He's just happy he doesn't have Phichit and Sara's job in actually making the orders, all he needs to do is take them and hand them over. Or convince a person that 18 shots of espresso could be too much with a booster package added. The woman still took it and drank it on her way out. 

His first month had been horrid the first time his boss had let him handle the morning crowd on his own, and he had made several mistakes, once it was over he had spend over half an hour crying in the toilet. His boss had simply stated that that the last barista had taken an hour to recover so he was good to go. 

By now Yuuri can actually spot the regulars and just needs a nod to know they want their usual order. One of the regulars is this fantastic looking man Yuuri had gone all gaga about the first time he had seen him, the heavens had spend some extra time on this specimen and Yuuri was blessed to be into men to give him the proper appreciation.

Vincent was one of the few that had both a favorite order and then tendency to try out new flavors whenever he fancied it. Today is one of those days where he stands at the desk humming, looking at Yuuri and looking at the lists of possible ingredients again. Sometimes opening his mouth, then closing it again without anything coming out of it. 

“I'm so tempted to try the Season special, but I am not certain it won't clash with my breakfast. Then again I'm certain my regular will do just that. Please Yuuri help me.” He looks at Yuuri with the largest pleading blue eyes he's ever seen -well since the last time Vincent did this- and the most charming pout.

“Well if our season special is an issue, you could try the weekly special instead. It has a nice sweetness to it you might appreciate considering what you usually order.” Yuuri smiles at him, ignoring the grumbling patrons standing in wait till Vincent finally finishes his order. 

The blue eyes move to the small notice board on the desk listing the weekly special, Vincent even makes it a show to move is ashen bang away to look at it better. Then his mouth splits in the heart shape smile that makes Yuuri practically swoon. 

“Ah, Yuuri. It's perfect. Yes. One weekly special please.” Vincent nods, when Yuuri takes the cup to write the order on it he opens his mouth to say something but he closes it the moment Yuuri puts down his name. “I'm certain to enjoy it.” 

Yuuri looks at him moving towards the register to pay for his order, before being brought right back into the flourish of all the other people that want their drinks. In between orders he hears his colleagues call the names for the finished orders. He looks up when Victor walks to the desk and asks for a second cup to keep his hands from burning. Mila is more than willing to give it.

The next day Vincent is back, this time ordering the Season special claiming he took extra care to have the proper breakfast to go along with it. When Yuuri reaches to pick up a cup, Vincent stops him and gives him the second cup he had gotten the day before. Yuuri takes it, not understanding why the man is blushing. Unless.

His eyes move slowly down to the cup, surely those things only happen in movies and commercials right, he has to turn the cup to see something is indeed written down on it. 

'Victor' 

Nothing else. Just the name Victor. Yuuri blinks for a moment before looking back up meeting Vincent's, no Victor's, eyes. He looks back down to the cup, slowly taking his pen up and scribble down the details of the order for Phichit to fix it. And a sorry. He doesn't dare to look Victor in his eyes again when he tells him his total, making certain to use the proper name this time when he gives him the print to take to the register. 

He knows he's feeling horrid, for nearly a month he was hoping to maybe one day get the courage to ask the guy out using the message on a cup cliche instead it was used to tell him he had gotten the name wrong all this time. 

Yuuri nearly flinches when Mila calls out Victor's name to pick up his order and from the corner of his eye he can see the surprised look on her face when she sees who the order is for. He just knows she will come over to talk to him about this grand faux pas once it's time for a break. 

He's quite surprised to find that not a single one of them says anything. In fact they seem to be very busy in talking about everything but what happened. He can only be very grateful about that, but he still asks one of them to take his morning shift from him for some days. They don't object.

Because of this he doesn't see Victor for almost two weeks, and that was a shock as Phichit had told him that Victor had stopped coming to their shop after the next day. But on the second day Yuuri has taken up the morning shift again he walks in as if nothing has changed. Yuuri steels his back, not planning to run away even if Mila's so nice to offer to take over for a moment if he needs it. 

When Victor steps up to the counter he looks at Yuuri a bit hesitant almost as if Yuuri had the power to hurt him. Instead Victor simply makes his order, making the same quips he always made, making Yuuri feel like perhaps they could get over his slip up.

That is till Victor stops him again when he reaches for a cup to write the order on. When he hands Yuuri another cup, one he must have taken from the shop the last time he was here, Yuuri wants to pull his hands away and hide them behind his back. He knows he can't but he still wants to. He slowly takes the cup, turning his eyes down to see what it says this time. 

'Sorry, I made you feel the need to avoid me. Know you are the real reason I come here every day, and I hope you'll go out with me one day? Victor.'

Yuuri puts the cup down, not looking back up to Victor, takes a cup and lists Victor's order. He calmly tells Victor his total and sends him to the register to pay. He can see his shoulders drop but this time Yuuri knows he did the right thing. 

He hears Mila giggle when she takes the order from Sara, giving him a wink in support. When Victor walks to the counter and gets the cup she makes certain he can see the large heart with 'yes' immediately. Yuuri even put his number under it, hoping the message was clear. 

The fact Victor grabs his phone and starts texting while smiling at Yuuri says everything. 

Maybe some cliche's are worth using.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
